make me wanna die
by PuddlePops
Summary: En el que Tenten es una vampira deseosa de probar la sangre de Neji. Y si tiene que acecharlo por el resto de la eternidad para conseguirlo, pues entonces lo hará. El único inconveniente es que solo tiene un mes para lograrlo...bueno y el hecho de que a Neji este asunto no le hace ninguna gracia. Neji&Ten AU.
1. Prólogo

Summary: En el que Tenten es una vampira deseosa de probar la sangre de Neji. Y si tiene que acecharlo por el resto de la eternidad para obtenerlo, entonces lo hará. El único inconveniente es que solo tiene un mes para lograrlo.

Parejas: Neji & Tenten

N/A: ¡NUEVO FIC! Es un milagro lo sé, pero en cuanto leí el prompt no pude evitar escribirlo, además estoy en la universidad y he sido abadonada por mi amiga y no tengo nada más que hacer. LALALALALA.

Y las ideas simplemente fluyeron y aquí está este nuevo fic. Es completamente AU (obviamente) y no creo que sea muy largo. Es un intento de comedia asi que ríanse. Ahora, sin más preámbulos, UN NUEVO FIC (:

.

.

.

I had everything  
Opportunities for eternity  
and I could belong to the night

.

.

.

_Unos espeluznantes chillidos rompieron la tranquilidad de la noche y Lee aguzó el oído. Los gritos provenían del cementerio, de eso no había duda. Corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, se dirigió hacía la raíz de los espantosos lamentos. _

_Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba ocurriendo y si no se daba prisa, iba a ser demasiado tarde. Él conocía perfectamente ese tipo de gritos, llevaba más de un siglo escuchándolos y también sabía que la primera etapa de la conversión ya había iniciado. _

_Ya no había vuelta atrás. _

_El cementerio estaba sumido en la penumbra y el olor a sangre y putrefacción le llenó las fosas nasales. Haciendo una mueca de asco, Lee corrió a través de las tumbas hasta encontrar la fuente de los gritos. Estos habían disminuido en su intensidad, pero aún así podía escucharlos claramente. _

_-Tal y como lo sospechaba, se dijo, al observar el cuerpo de una joven muchacha, convulsionar sobre la tierra húmeda. Tenía la piel del cuello desgarrada, al igual que su muñeca derecha. Sus labios estaban cubiertos de sangre y tenía los ojos cerrados. _

_Era una visión espantosa. _

_Con delicadeza, Lee le tomó la mano su mano sana y sintió su pulso. Era débil, pero allí estaba. Aún quedaban esperanzas. _

_Haciendo gala de su fuerza sobrenatural, empezó a cavar lo más pronto que pudo. No necesitaba un hoyo muy profundo, eso era una fortuna, ya que podía sentir el corazón de la chica volviéndose más débil cada segundo que pasada. Sus chillidos, que un principio había sido ensordecedores, ahora eran apenas audibles y sus convulsiones se estaban haciendo más violentas. _

_-Ya casi, linda-susurró el hombre. Tres segundos después el hoyo estaba listo, con facilidad, levantó la frágil figura de a chica y la depositó en la zanja. Después, la cubrió con la tierra húmeda del cementerio y suspiró. Ahora solo bastaba esperar. _

_-Tranquila linda, estaré aquí cuando despiertes. _

_. . . _

Neji Hyuga soltó una maldición al ver la hora.

Si bien su turno terminaba a las ocho de la noche, no podía recordar la última vez que había salido a la hora que le correspondía. Siempre había algo en la oficina. Una llamada importante, una reunión con inversionistas o algún documento que no podía esperar a ser firmado. Esa era una de las grandes desventajas de ser el gerente general de las Industrias Hyuga: rara vez tenía tiempo libre.

¿O era mejor decir nunca?

Hanabi siempre le decía que era un adicto al trabajo y si bien no lo negaba, era un poco difícil aceptar consejos de una adolescente de 16 años cuya mayor preocupación era saber si su enamorado le sacaba la vuelta o no con su compañera de laboratorio. Lo peor de todo era que ahora se veían forzado a vivir con dicha adolescente.

(_Al parecer Hiashi Hyuga_-su tío y padre de Hanabi-_había cruzado algún tipo de límite imaginario al intentar sobornar a Kenchi-kun_-el novio de Hanabi-_para que la dejara. Así que la chica, furiosa como es de esperar, se rehusaba a encarar a su padre y había solicitado asilo temporal por las siguientes semanas a su-_en sus palabras-_primo favorito_).

Su vida se había vuelto una verdadera comedia. Tristemente, ni siquiera era una de las buenas.

Apresurando el paso, porque no le gustaba nada caminar por las callejuelas desiertas de Konoha en medio de la noche, Neji repasó mentalmente los documentos pendientes que lo esperaban en la oficina. Hundido en sus pensamientos, el hombre ignoró los pasos silenciosos que lo seguían a través de las calles. Tampoco se percató de la sombra que se cernía sobre él, hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

_Mierda, debí llamar un taxi,_ fue lo primero que pensó, al sentir el asfalto helado estrellarse contra su piel.

Sentía una mano helada presionando su cuello, mientras que la otra le inmovilizaba su mano izquierda. El cuerpo de su atacante estaba sobre él, forzándolo a mantenerse inmóvil contra el suelo. Podía sentir la acera helada contra su mejilla y nuevamente maldijo su mala suerte.

Solo a él le pasaban estas cosas.

Y pensar que había sido campeón junior de yudo por 3 años consecutivos.

-No te muevas-le susurró una suave voz femenina y Neji sintió un aliento helado contra su oreja. La voz era suave y alegre. Al parecer su atacante parecía ser completamente ajeno al hecho de que había estrellado su cara contra el asfalto con toda la facilidad del mundo.

Pero lo peor de todo no era su humor asquerosamente alegre.

Era que su atacante era chica. Una maldita chica lo había vencido y LE HABÍA PATEADO SU PUTO TRASERO.

_Y oficialmente su vida era una puta comedia. _

…

-¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Segurísimo.

-No te duele nada.

-No.

-¿Tampoco estás sangrando?

-No.

-Me alegro. De verdad no quería asustarte. Lo siento mucho.

Neji atuvo que morderse su lengua y no soltar una serie de palabras mal sonantes. Al frente de él, su atacante, continuaba sonriendo como si el saltar encima de un completo extraño en medio de un callejón oscuro y quedarse tendida sobre él, fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Al parecer, para ella lo era.

Suspirando, Neji observó el rostro de la chica. Era pequeño y angular, con bonitos rasgos que le otorgaban un aura de inocencia bastante atrayente. Sus ojos eran grandes y parecían dos pozos de chocolate caliente, que trasmitían alegría. Su cabello, que era castaño estaba sujeto en un par de moñitos y su piel era ligeramente morena, que se veían suave al tacto. Por último sus ojos recorrieron sus labios, eran de color rojo carmín (algo que le pareció extraño, pero no le tomo importancia) y se veían sensuales y apetitosos.

Apartando la mirada rápidamente porque había notado que estaba mirando sus labios con demasiada fijeza, sus ojos recorrieron el extraño atuendo que estaba usando.

Vestido negro y sencillo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, botas del mismo color y una larga capa negra, bordada con hilos rojos y dorados.

A pesar de su vestuario extravagante, la chica le trasmitía un aura de dulzura e inocencia que rayaba en el infantilismo. Y por alguna razón, cuando la miraba, le daba la impresión de que estaba tratando con una niña. Lo cual era imposible, porque la chica no podía tener menos de 20 años.

Era la persona más rara con la que se había encontrado, de eso no le cabía duda.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?-le preguntó ella, contemplándolo con sus ojos marrones. Tal y como él lo había estado haciendo, ella también lo había estado evaluando con la mirada.

-Sí, supongo que sí-fue todo lo que dijo él. Su orgullo aún estaba demasiado herido como para agregar algo más.

-Que bueno. Lamento mucho haber saltado encima tuyo pero en cuanto te olí supe que no podía dejar escapar. Y estabas caminando tan rápido que se me estaba haciendo un poco difícil seguirte el rastro, así que tuve que saltar encima de ti. Lo siento de verdad, entré en pánico.

-No te…-Pero se detuvo de repente.

_Oler…seguir el rastro…_

…Espera, ¡¿QUE?!

-A… ¿A QUE TE REFIERES CON OLERME?-su voz había sido un par de octavas más alta de lo normal y la chica dio un pequeño paso atrás.

-¿Cómo más iba a saber que eras tú?-exclamó ella como si fuera obvio. Neji solo alzó una ceja, obviamente más confundido que antes y la chica soltó una pequeña carcajada dulce y musical.

-Oh lo siento mucho, que tonta-le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se aproximaba a él-Mi nombre es Tenten y soy una vampira. Un placer conocerte.

…

Tbc

n/a: Se aceptan sugerencias, críticas y comentarios. No sean tímidos, amiguitos :3


	2. just a little stalker

**.**

**.**

**.**

N/A: ¡Capitulo 2! Lo sé, me demoro una eternidad en actualizar pero la vida universitaria es dura. Este capítulo lo tenía hace miles de años, pero estaba sin editar y la verdad es que no estaba muy segura de si quería continuar esta historia, pero entonces, mientras estudiaba para mi examen de mañana, la inspiración regresó. Siempre en el peor momento, pero a nada (:

Y sinceramente me gustaría que dejaran algún review, me encanta saber lo que los lectores opinan y con solo 3 reviews, no me dan ánimos de seguir escribiendo, preferiría dedicarme a otras historias :C

Bueno sin más los dejo con el nuevo capítulo.

. . . .

-Oh lo siento mucho, que tonta-le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se aproximaba a él-Mi nombre es Tenten y soy una vampira. Un placer conocerte.

-…-

A su confesión le siguió unos profundos minutos de silencio. Tenten lo observó atentamente, divertida al ver como su rostro cambiaba de una expresión de confusión a aturdimiento, para finalmente convertirse en espanto.

-_Es guapo_-se dijo, sin perder la sonrisa. Por supuesto lo había notado en el momento en que lo había visto, pero bajo las luces de los faroles y de cerca era más atractivo de lo que había notado al principio. Tenía unos ojos grises increíblemente atrayentes y sus rasgos eran aristocráticos y angulares que le conferían un aspecto de príncipe salido de uno de los cuentos de hadas que solía leer cuando era humana. Su cabello era castaño, largo y sedoso; Tenten solo quería deslizar sus dedos por su cabello y también preguntarle qué productos para el cabello usaba porque este era realmente genial, mejor que el de Ino o Sakura. Combinados.

Frunciendo el ceño porque aun no obtenía respuesta, la chica se acercó a él.

Neji se sorprendió al sentir un suave aroma a chocolate y canela cerca de él y cuando levantó la vista se encontró con un par de ojos marrones rebosantes de curiosidad.

-…Aun no me has dicho tu nombre, ¿sabes?-le dijo, con voz dulce y amistosa-Eso es de muy mala educación según Lee-san.

-¿Eh?-preguntó él, porque ese era el único sonido que era capaz de hacer.

_Vampiro. Vampiro. Vampiro. _

La palabra se repetía como un mantra en su cabeza. Un mantra sin sentido, debía admitir.

¿Y por que estaba tomando en serio sus palabras? Era obvio que estaba hablando con una desequilibrada mental, esa era la única razón. ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio creía que era un vampiro? Absolutamente nadie.

_Loca. Loca. Loca. _

Y entonces supo que tenía que alejarse de ella. Inmediatamente. No se veía peligrosa, pero obviamente era fuerte y nunca había que desestimar a un loco. Uno nunca podía saber cómo iban a reaccionar.

-Me tienes miedo, ¿verdad?-le preguntó la chica. Lejos de sonar molesta, sus ojos marrones brillaban esperanzados y Neji frunció el ceño, confundido.

-Puedo olerlo en ti-le dijo ella, con voz cantarina, mientras se sentaba delante de él y le hacía una seña para que la acompañara-_Prometo no morderte_-agregó ella, con una sonrisa amigable-…._**Por ahora**_-y luego soltó una larga carcajada.

Neji sintió que los vellos de su espalda y cuello se erizaban, pero no estaba dispuesto a demostrar miedo ante una chiquilla, por muy loca que estuviera, así que la obedeció. Eso sí, se aseguro de estar a una buena distancia de ella, pero a Tenten no parecía importarle demasiado.

-No te tengo miedo-declaró él, con voz obstinada. Tenten sonrió.

-Deberías decírselo a tu corazón, entonces, porque esta un poquitín acelerado-le dijo ella, guiñándole un ojo juguetonamente.

-Mi corazón está perfectamente, muchas gracias-bufó él.

-Uh, que sensible.

-Hmp.

-Hombre de pocas palabras, al parecer.

-Hmp.

-Y con poca paciencia, también.

-…-

Tenten lo observó con curiosidad. Neji estaba sentado a su lado, pero sus ojos estaban clavados en el más allá y se rehusaba a mirarla, esto la hizo hacer un pequeño puchero. Esto no era divertido. Naruto e Ino siempre habían dicho que la mejor parte de ser un vampiro era la caza y la emoción que esta producía. Sobre todo de la primera caza. Pero allí no había nada de divertido. Neji no le tenía miedo, aparentemente. Es más, tenía la ligera sospecha que él no le creía. Y encima no estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo por escapar.

Naruto e Ino le habían mentido, sin lugar a duda.

-¡Bah, eres muy aburrido!-declaró ella con el ceño fruncido-Y ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre-agregó con un nuevo puchero. Neji puso los ojos en blanco.

-…-

-¡Dios! se supone que la primera caza es la más divertida, ¡pero tú no estás escapando! ¡Ni siquiera lo intentas! ¿Es que no tienes instinto de supervivencia, hombre? Eres la víctima más aburrida del mundo-agregó con un puchero.

-… ¿A qué te refieres con tu primera caza?-le preguntó Neji, hablando por primera vez en un buen rato. Seguía confundido y su cabeza le daba vueltas, pero intentaba encontrarle algún sentido a las palabras de la castaña.

-Duh, soy una vampira recién nacida… ¡un bebé como me dice Naruto! Nunca me he alimentado de sangre humana fresca-explicó ella tranquilamente. Neji se limitaba a contemplarla en silencio, cada vez más seguro de que la chica estaba fuera de sus cabales-Desde que nací-_o renací si así lo prefieres_-me alimentaba de bolsas de sangre que Sakura robaba del hospital, pero cuando un vampiro cumple 5 meses desde su conversión debe beber sangre humana fresca. Ya sabes, _directamente de la vena_… o arteria. Como prefieras.

-…No te estoy siguiendo-dijo Neji, cada vez más confundido. Tenten sonrió comprensivamente. Bajo la luz de los faroles, a Neji le pareció que sus dientes brillaban. Al instante sintió que se estremecía. Podía jurar que había visto un par de colmillos resplandecer amenazadoramente.

-Yo tampoco lo entendía al principio, pero Lee-san y Gai-sensei han sido muy buenos conmigo y me han explicado todo el proceso. Es más, ellos fueron los que me han enseñado a cazar y alimentarme-exclamó ella alegremente.

-Sigo sin entender-repitió Neji nuevamente, con la cabeza revuelta. Tenten frunció sus pequeños labios, fastidiada. Estaba harta de explicarle las cosas a ese chico. Solo deseaba clavar sus colmillos en su cuello y beber su sangre. De seguro estaba tibia, casi podía sentir como esta se deslizaba por su garganta.

El ardor que sitió en su tráquea la sacó de su fantasía.

Tenía mucha sed. _Mucha. _

-Mira, el punto es que soy una vampira en transición, si así lo quieres decir, y para terminar mi conversión debo beber sangre humana fresca. No de bolsa, sino de un humano-explicó ella, ligeramente impaciente.

_Es lindo, pero bastante lento_, se dijo, mientras miraba el rostro de su víctima contraerse-…_Pero su sangre… ¡ummm!_

Sintió que su garganta ardía y nuevamente aspiró su aroma. Era embriagante, estar cerca de él era difícil, sobre todo porque no podía simplemente atacarlo. Pero definitivamente su aroma era mejor que el de otro humano con el que se había cruzado. Definitivamente mejor que los hombres de los que Ino se alimentaba o la de Sakura. Según Gai-sensei cada vampiro tenía un gusto diferente y por tanto, había humanos que les apetecían más que otros. Sin embargo, la sangre de ese chico era _la sangre. _

O al menos para ella.

En una ocasión Naruto le había confesado que la sangre de Sakura era adictiva para él. Nunca tenía suficiente de ella. Según él, no había un aroma más embriagante que él de la chica. Y ahora lo entendía mejor. Porque si bien Tenten era capaz de admitir que Sakura olía muy bien y era bastante apetitosa, su olor palidecía a comparación a la de ese chico.

Tal vez ese chico era su Sakura.

Según Gai-sensei, situaciones como la de Naruto se daban muy rara vez. Eran pocos los vampiros con casos como el Del rubio, pero ocurrían, según lo que Gai-sensei le había explicado, existía un humano, cuya sangre resultaba completamente adictiva para un vampiro. Su aroma lo volvía completamente loco. Era algo extraño y Tenten no lo había entendido al principio, porque para ella todos los humanos olían bien, ahora que estaba sentada al lado de ese misterioso muchacho, podía entender mejor a su amigo.

Mantener la cordura se estaba volviendo bastante complicado.

_Calma Tenten, solo ten un poco de paciencia. _

-…Eh, ¿Tenten?-le llamó el chico y ella levantó la vista con una sonrisa brillante-…Hay cientos de miles de personas en esta ciudad, ¿Por qué yo?

Tenten soltó una pequeña carcajada y nuevamente el chico maldijo su mala suerte. Solo a él le ocurría esta clase de situación.

Algo en el brillo juguetón de los ojos marrones de Tenten, le advirtió que tal vez no quería conocer la respuesta a su pregunta.

-_Duh, porque tú eres mi humano, tontín…_

_-…-_

**Definitivamente no había querido saberlo. **

. . . .

-¿Estás seguro que estás bien, Neji-niisan?

Hanabi Hyuga miró a su primo con curiosidad. Desde la noche anterior había estado actuando muy extraño. Más de lo normal.

Al principio había creído que se trataba de una chica o algo por el estilo, después de todo se había aparecido en la casa pasada la medianoche. Ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra (su primo no era exactamente del tipo conversador pero al menos la saludaba) y se había sentado en el sofá, con la mirada perdida. Hanabi lo había observado por un buen rato, pero al ver que no tenía intenciones de hablar, había terminado decidiendo que se iba a dormir. Ya le contaría lo que le pasaba en la mañana.

Tal vez lo habían despedido.

O su novia lo había dejado... Sin embargo, guiándose por el rostro pálido y sudoroso de su primo, una novia era exactamente lo que le faltaba.

Tal vez debía presentarle a una de sus amigas, se dijo. Kyomi-chan siempre había pensado que Neji era lindo…

Intentó imaginarse cómo se vería su amiga de 16 años, con su primo diez años mayor…

-Estoy bien, Hanabi-respondió el chico, con voz cortante. Sin embargo, el matiz autoritario había desaparecido.

-¿Seguro?-le preguntó ella, clavando sus grandes ojos grises en él. Lucía preocupada.

-Seguro, Hanabi-respondió su primo.

Sin embargo Hanabi estaba segura de que nada iba bien.

Y tenía toda la intención de descubrir que le ocurría a su primo.

. . . .

_Porque tú eres mi humano; Porque tú eres mi humano; Porque tú eres mi humano…._

La voz de Tenten se repetía una y otra (y otra) vez en su cabeza, mientras caminaba en dirección al trabajo.

-_Pero qué demonios estás haciendo, Neji-_se recriminó en voz alta, deteniéndose en seco. Un par de transeúntes lo miraron con curiosidad, pero él los ignoró. Caminar al paradero había sido la causa de todos sus problemas en primer lugar y allí estaba él, repitiendo su mismo error.

Estaba tentando al destino.

Ya le había costado mucho escapar de Tenten la noche anterior. Se había excusado de mil formas para que ella lo dejara ir. Tenten había hecho una serie de pucheros, pero al final había aceptado dejado ir. No sin antes, jurarle que se volverían a ver.

-_No si yo puedo evitarlo-_murmuró, mientras se acercaba al paradero y llamaba un taxi.

Una parte de él no pudo evitar preguntándose porque lo había dejado ir tan fácilmente. Había esperado cierta resistencia, si era sincero. Pero más allá de los pucheros, Tenten no había intentado hacer algo para detenerlo. Sin embargo su mayor preocupación en esos momentos era llegar a la oficina, allí estaría a salvo.

O tan a salvo como se podía estar con una chiquilla maniática que se creía vampiro siguiéndolo.

(Crepúsculo realmente les había derretido la mente a los jóvenes)

_Y hablando de vampiros…_

_**NO, NO, NO, NO, Y DEFINITIVAMENTE NO…**_

Tal vez se estaba volviendo paranoico, pero por unos segundos pudo jurar que había visto una capa negra, con enrevesados diseños rojos y dorados.

Cuando volvió a mirar, no había nada.

Era la falta de sueño.

O tal vez se estaba volviendo loco.

-Señor, ya llegamos-una voz masculina lo sacó de sus pensamientos y Neji levantó la vista. Estaba frente a su oficina. Las Industrias Hyuga. Por primera vez en la mañana Neji sintió que una sensación de calma se apoderaba de él.

Tras pagarle al taxista, Neji abandonó el auto, sin embargo no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor para asegurarse de que estaba solo. Varios transeúntes caminaban con rapidez por la atestada avenida, todos encismados en sus propias vidas y sus propios problemas.

_Ninguno de ellos tiene una acosadora que se cree vampiro-_se dijo Neji, con el ceño fruncido, pero luego se reprendió mentalmente y avanzó hacia la entrada del edificio.

_**Ya basta, Neji**_, se dijo mentalmente, _**No hay nada de qué preocuparse. **_

Sin embargo una sombra y la sensación de estar siendo observado, hicieron que se detuviera.

Dando media vuelta, Neji se encontró con un par de familiares ojos marrones achocolatados devolviéndole la mirada.

-_¡¿Qué demonios?!-_exclamó en voz alta, dando un paso atrás. Una vez más, se convirtió en el foco de las miradas de los transeúntes, pero Neji estaba demasiado preocupad-_asustado_, le dijo la parte de atrás de su cabeza-como para prestarle atención a este detalle.

Entonces los ojos desaparecieron.

Neji parpadeo dos veces y volvió a recorrer la calle con la mirada. A parte de algunas miradas curiosas de un grupo de mujeres que pasaban por allí, nadie estaba pendiente de él. No había señal de lindas morenas, con ojos achocolatados que se creían vampiros.

Nada.

Definitivamente estaba perdiendo la razón, se convenció mientras entraba al edificio. Aún así, miro atrás solo para asegurarse de que estaba solo. Por si acaso.

. . . .

-¿Desea algo más, Neji-sama?-preguntó la suave voz de su secretaria. Neji se limitó a negar con la cabeza, sin apartar sus ojos los reportes que leía. Escuchó como los pasos de la mujer desaparecían por el pasillo y soltó un largo suspiro.

Había estado al borde de su asiento durante toda la mañana, incapaz de concentrarse en lo que leía, incluso había cancelado sus reuniones porque no estaba en la capacidad mental de soportar tres horas de tediosos balances económicos.

Sobre todo porque cada vez que escuchaba pasos, saltaba de su silla.

O escuchaba un ruido. O veía una sombra.

Básicamente cada segundo del día.

A este paso sufriría de un ataque cardiaco antes de los 30. Sabía que estaba siendo irracional, que no tenía sentido estar asustado de una niña de 20 años, sin embargo, había algo en ella que le ponía la piel de gallina y de forma inconsciente, cada uno de sus sentidos le advertía que se mantuviera lejos de ella. Tal vez era su instinto de supervivencia.

O tal vez simplemente estaba enloqueciendo, esa también era una bastante explicación lógica.

Más lógica que tener a una vampira recién convertida obsesionada con su sangre.

Suspirando una vez más, Neji ordenó sus documentos una vez más, luego tomó su taza de té y le dio un sorbo. Sus ojos recorrieron las transitadas calles de Konoha. Desde el piso 11, la vista era magnifica. Desde que era un niño había soñado con tener una oficina como esa y ahora, a sus 26 años lo había logrado. Neji Hyuga, Vicepresidente de las Industrias Hyuga.

Sonaba bien.

Con una sonrisa, Neji le dio un nuevo sorbo a su té.

Entonces un pequeño golpe en su ventana lo sobresaltó. Lo siguiente que Neji supo era que una grácil figura estaba colgada del borde de su ventana. Tenten estaba de cabeza y le sonreía ampliamente, con sus ojos marrones brillando de emoción.

Un profundo alarido escapó de la boca de Neji antes de poder controlarse y su taza de té cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en pedazos.

Tenten parpadeó confundida.

-¡JESÚS BENDITO!, ¡¿CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA?!-exclamó el hombre, tras recuperarse del susto. Tenten solo parpadeó una vez más y luego se desapareció.

Neji se apresuró a abrir su ventana. No sabía que esperaba ver. Tal vez verla escalando el edificio, aunque era consciente que eso era imposible. O tal vez ver su cuerpo inerte estrellado contra el asfalto. Algo. Una prueba de que no estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Él no estaba loco. Ella había estado allí. Él la había visto.

Sin embargo no había nada. ¿Cómo se había colgado del asidero en primer lugar? Era imposible, no había de donde asirse. Pero, entonces…

Sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas con la llegada de su secretaria, la cual observaba con preocupación el pequeño desastre que su jefe había ocasionado.

-… ¿Está todo bien, Neji-sama?-le preguntó la fémina. Neji hizo un esfuerzo por serenarse y borrar la mueca de horror de su rostro.

-To…Todo bien, Koyko-san-dijo, aclarándose la garganta, mientras recomponía su expresión de fría serenidad-Una paloma se estrelló contra la venta y me sobresaltó.

-Oh-fue todo lo que articuló la mujer-…Muy bien, en ese caso le traeré otra taza de té.

-No es necesario, Kyoko-san. Creo que iré a comer algo y luego regresaré a la oficina. Necesito despejarme unos segundos-le dijo Neji. La mujer asintió lentamente, mientras Neji tomaba su abrigo y luego abandonó la oficina.

Se sentía avergonzado y frustrado, jamás había perdido los papeles de esa forma. Nunca. Mucho menos en la oficina. Él era el jefe, no podía andar comportándose como una niñita de 10 años, asustado de todo. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo en dirección al ascensor maldijo su suerte. Una paloma… menuda estupidez. Ahora su secretaria debía pensar que estaba loco.

Y él también estaba empezando a creer lo mismo.

De no ser así, ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?

Con el ceño fruncido, Neji abandonó el ascensor y atravesó la salida del edificio. Una vez en la calle, soltó un largo suspiro, luego clavó su mirada en el cielo.

Cuando no puedes luchar contra la locura, deber unirte a ella, se dijo.

-Muy bien-dijo en voz alta y clara-Aparece, sé que estas acechándome así que muestra tu cara.

Y fue como una invocación, porque el rostro sonriente y amigable de Tenten apareció ante él. Como la noche anterior llevaba su capa negra y su ropa del mismo color. Estaba parada a unos pasos de él, manteniendo una postura relajada. Neji frunció el ceño.

Tenía que estar allí, no podía estar imaginándola.

-¿Me llamaste?-preguntó con voz cantarina y él la fulminó con la mirada, sin embargo la castaña no perdió su sonrisa.

-Tienes que dejarme en paz, tu constante presencia está afectando mi rendimiento en el trabajo y eso no puedo soportarlo-exclamó con seriedad.

-Nehh, no puedo dejarte ir así como así, Neji-kun-soltó ella, sin dejar de sonreír. Su tono era infantil y lo ponía de los nervios-… Tú tienes algo que yo quiero.

Esta vez Neji puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Iba a seguir con lo mismo?

-Si lo sé, quieres mi sangre-soltó él con impaciencia-Corta las estupideces, quiero que salgas de mi vida, ¿Qué es lo que quieres en realidad?... ¿Dinero? … ¿Una cita?

-Por muy tentador que eso suene-una nueva risita se escapó de sus labios imposiblemente rojos-Te estoy diciendo la verdad, Neji-kun.

El chico frunció el ceño.

-Aún no me crees, ¿verdad?-preguntó la morena haciendo un pequeño puchero. Neji volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.

-Muy bien, en ese caso no me dejas otra opción. Te probaré que realmente soy un vampiro-declaró ella, con voz alegre.

-¿Y cómo harás eso, si se puede saber?-le preguntó él, con una sonrisa burlona.

-Fácil-respondió, imitando su sonrisa-Te llevare a mi guarida.

. . . .

Un par de aclaraciones.

Como Tenten lo acosa, ahora sabe su nombre, él nunca se lo dijo. Después, me encanta escribir a Neji (sé que es un poco OCC, pero es la primera vez que narro desde su perspectiva y recién estoy aprendiendo su caracterización) y obviamente él aún no le cree a nuestra querida Tenten, pero solo es cuestión de tiempo. Y finalmente el proceso de conversión que describo está inspirado en The Vampire Diaries (serie que recomiendo mucho, a pesar de que últimamente no es tan genial como en las primeras temporadas), con un par de modificaciones. No me convence la típica conversión de: Te muerdo y listo, vampiro. Si fuera así, todos sería vampiros en esta historia :/

Ahora sí, creo que eso es todo, les mando muchos besos y espero sus reviews.


End file.
